Luis Guillermo Solís/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Justin Trudeau - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| NewsPrime Minister Justin Trudeau meets with Costa Rican President Solís. Photo: Justin Trudeau, Prime Minister of Canada Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| Bill Clinton y Luis Guillermo Solís. Foto: Presidencia de Colombia Barack Obama - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| El mandatario Luis Guillermo Solís se reunió la mañana de este viernes con su homólogo de Estados Unidos, Barack Obama, en Panamá, en el marco de la Cumbre de las Américas. (PRESIDENCIA) América Central Costa Rica * Ver Abel Pacheco de la Espriella - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| Abel Pacheco recibió a Luis Guillermo Solís en su residencia particular, en Pavas. Foto: naión Luis Guillermo Solís - Óscar Arias Sánchez.jpg| En política no hay hechos fortuitos. El encuentro de Óscar Arias y Luis Guillermo Solís fue un encuentro pactado. Foto original de La Extra Laura Chinchilla - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| El nuevo mandatario costarricense, Luis Guillermo Solís (d), tras recibir la banda presidencial, junto a su antecesora, Laura Chinchilla (c), en San José (Costa Rica), donde se lleva a cabo su ceremonia de investidura. EFE Carlos Alvarado - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| Luis Guillermo Solís Rivera le entrega este 8 de mayo la banda presidencial a Carlos Alvarado Quesada, ambos son del Partido Acción Ciudadana. Lateja.cr / Foto Roberto Carlos. México * Ver Felipe Calderón - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| Presidente de Costa Rica , Luis Guillermo Solís y Felipe Calderón, ex presidente de México junto al mandatario Horacio Cartes. hoy.com.py Enrique Peña Nieto - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| Los mandatarios de México y Costa Rica, Enrique Peña Nieto y Luis Guillermo Solís se encargaron de abrir la XVI Cumbre de Tuxtla. (MAYELA LÓPEZ) Caribe Cuba * Ver Luis Guillermo Solís - Raúl Castro.jpg| Raúl Castro en una foto de archivo, junto al presidente de Costa Rica, Luis Guillermo Solís. Foto: REUTERS. Luis Guillermo Solís - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| El primer vicepresidente de Cuba, Miguel Mario Díaz-Canel Bermúdez, habla con el mandatario de Costa Rica, Luis Guillermo Solís. EFE América del Sur Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| Presidente de Costa Rica, Luis Guillermo Solis junto a su homólogo Evo Morales. Foto archivo ABI Brasil * Ver Lula da Silva - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| El presidente Luis Guillermo Solís se reunió con el exmandatario de Brasil, Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva, en Sao Paulo. (CASA PRESIDENCIAL) Dilma Rousseff - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| O presidente da Costa Rica, Luis Guillermo Solís Rivera, também esteve presente na cerimônia de posse. Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Luís Guillermo Solís - Michel Temer.jpg| Chile's President Sebastian Pinera, third right, shakes hands with Brazil's President Michel Temer, while OAS Secretary General Luis Almagro, left, Bahamas Prime Minister Hubert Minnis, second left, Costa Rica's President Luis Guillermo Solis, second right, and Hondura's President Juan Orlando Hernandez, right, observe during the group photo at Americas Summit in Lima, Peru, Saturday, April 14, 2018. (AP Photo/Martin Mejia) Chile * Ver Luis Guillermo Solís - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Mandatario costarricense, Luis Guillermo Solís (i), posando con su homóloga chilena, Michelle Bachelet (d), durante la inauguración de la III Cumbre de la Comunidad de Estados Latinoamericanos y Caribeños (Celac). LA PRENSA/EFE/Luis Alvarado Luis Guillermo Solís - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Fotografía oficial VIII Cumbre de las Américas (Presidentes y Jefes de Estado). Detalle en Sebastían Piñera y Luis Guillermo Solís. Foto Oficial de la VIII Cumbre de las Américas Colombia * Ver Juan Manuel Santos‏‎ - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| Los presidentes de Colombian Juan Manuel Santos, de Costa Rica Luis Solis y el de Honduras Juan Hernandez. AFP Ecuador * Ver Luis Guillermo Solís - Rafael Correa.jpg| Rafael Correa y Luis Guillermo Solís en Ecuador. EFE Lenín Moreno - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| El presidente Lenín Moreno, durante una reunión con su homólogo de Costa Rica, Guillermo Solís. Presidencia Paraguay * Ver Horacio Cartes - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| Comitiva. El presidente Correa (izq.) junto a sus pares Horacio Cartes (poncho) y Luis Guillermo Solís. ABI. (detalle de foto) Perú * Ver Luis Guillermo Solís - Ollanta Humala.jpg| NUEVA YORK EE UU, SETIEMBRE 24. Encuentro con el Presidente de Costa Rica, Luis Guillermo Solís, mantuvo presidente Ollanta Humala en Nueva York. ANDINA/Prensa Presidencia Luis Guillermo Solís - Martín Vizcarra.jpg| Presidente Martín Vizcarra se reunió con el Presidente de Costa Rica Luis Guillermo Solís. Foto: ANDINA/Prensa Presidencia Uruguay * Ver José Mujica - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| Presidente Luis Guillermo Solís se reune con ex Presidente de Uruguay José Mujica. Fuente: La Prensa Libre Luis Guillermo Solís - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| En este encuentro participó el mandatario uruguayo Tabaré Vázquez con el presidente de Costa Rica, Luis Guillermo Solís y el mandatario estadounidense, Barck Obama. Reuters Venezuela * Ver Luis Guillermo Solís - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| El mandatario Luis Guillermo Solís (i) reunido con su homólogo de Venezuela, Nicolás Maduro EFE Fuentes Categoría:Luis Guillermo Solís